dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mohito
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Gender = Male |Race = Angel |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |Address = Whis' Planet (formerly) |FamConnect = Grand Minister (father)The Super Soldiers Gather! (volume) Image Awamo (brother) Sour (brother) Camparri (brother) Cognac (brother) Cukatail (sibling) Vados (sister) Whis (brother) Korn (brother) Kusu (eldest sister) Marcarita (sister) Martinu (sister) Merus (brother) }} is the Angel of Universe 9 ) and is the attendant and martial arts teacher of Sidra. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Mohito is a very tall and slim individual. He has pale blue skin like most Angels and shoulder length white hair parted at the middle. He wears black and blue robes with designs similar to Whis and carries a staff. Personality He is the angel that served Sidra and is exasperated by his "loser" God of Destruction and Supreme Kai. He is described as being a "knowledgeable genius-type" who looks at things dispassionately. Mohito is quiet most of the time, shown when he never speaks at all during the Exhibition matches between Universe 9 and 7, only smiling at certain points. That said, he does show genuine shock after seeing Super Saiyan Blue for the first time and growled in disgust after seeing a Planet revolt. Similar to most other angels (except Kusu, Sour, Campari, Whis and Vados), Mohito also seems to show little-to-no care about his God of Destruction and Supreme Kai, along with his universe, getting erased. After Universe 9 got erased, he was shown to have been somewhat pleased by its destruction, even expecting them to drop out of the tournament first. However, in the manga, Mohito looked disappointed, sighing, when his universe was destroyed. In addition in the anime, he smiled in approval of Universe 7 restoring his universe back, suggesting he had knew or at least suspected of the truth of the tournament and merely put up a façade of not caring for his universe, further shown by how his upset demeanor over his team's inability to gather warriors. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Mohito is seen alongside Sidra, Roh, and the Trio of Danger at Zeno's Palace. He quietly watches during the Zeno Expo, and is later seen off to the side smiling while Roh and Sidra plot against Universe 7. During the Tournament of Power, when Team Universe 9 was defeated, Zeno and Future Zeno erased Universe 9 and all of its inhabitants except Mohito, who smiles nonchalantly. Power Being Sidra's martial arts teacher, it can be assumed Mohito is stronger than him, making him the strongest being in Universe 9. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Immortality' - As an Angel, Mohito can only be killed if he is "eradicated" - which will only occur if he violates the Angel laws."Merus's True Identity" Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Voice Actors *Japanese: 'Hikaru Midorikawa' *Funimation dub: 'Howard Wang' *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: '''Alexandre Cruz' **Portugal dub: Gabriel Gonçalves *Latin American Spanish dub: Moisés Iván Mora *Italian dub: Marco Benedetti *Polish dub: Maciej Kowalski Trivia *Mohito's name seems to be a pun of the Cuban highball cocktail, Mojito. *Oddly, after the death of Sidra, Mohito did not fall dormant as Shin explained during the "Future" Trunks Saga when asked about the absence of Future Whis. However, it could be because they were erased and not killed. This is also true for all the other angels whose assigned gods were erased during the Tournament of Power (Kusu, Sour, Vados, Cognac, Camparri, Marcarita). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Angels Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings